


Fire

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M, Sad Thor, ThorBruce Week, post Endgame, recovering from trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: “Do you remember when you said I was like water?”Thorbruce Week Day Seven





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Last one guys! We did it! It was beautiful, thank you all for supporting me! Now I’m gonna work on my other Thorbruce fic “As a bolt from the blue”
> 
> Enjoy!!

_We are the same you and I. We’re just a couple of hot-headed fools. _

_Yeah, same. Hulk is like fire, Thor is like water._

_We’re kind of both like fire._

_But Hulk like real fire, Hulk like raging fire. Thor like smoldering fire._

xxx

“Do you remember that day you said I was like water?” 

“Huh?”

Bruce and Thor were lying on the bed, it was 4am and Bruce was trying desperately to sleep.

“When we were on Sakaar. Do you not remember?”

“Oh, when Hulk used to take the wheel, I wouldn’t remember anything, no.”

“Do you miss him?”

Bruce internally groaned and turned to face his husband.

“Not really, I can’t, I feel like he’s still here.”

The scientists naively thought the conversation would end there.

“No, but do you miss being your old self?”

Bruce was really tired and not in the mood to talk, but he replied anyway:  
“No, Thor, I hated myself now I don’t.” Bruce turned the other way.

_Finally I can-_

“You really don’t remember anything do you?”

“Thor why are having this conversation now?”

“Sorry, go to sleep.”

Bruce rested his head on his pillow that seemed even softer than usual, sleep was threatening to take him in a deep isolation from reality, when: “Bruce.”

“Hhm.” Bruce groaned loudly, this time.

“Oh sorry, please don’t mind me.”

Bruce sat up.

“No, now you tell me.”

“It’s stupid, sorry.”

“You’ve been acting weird all day, now _tell me._”

“It’s just that, I want to know you are actually fire. That you are strong and powerful and I admire you; you are everything I ever wanted to be and never was.”

Bruce really wasn’t in the mood for compliments but he tried his best, “No, Thor, you are just as strong, if not even more.”

“No. Stop it. Don’t lie to me.”

“What?”

“We both saw how we handled the snap, or the blip, or what the fuck they call it.”

“What does that have to do with all of this?”

“You got up, fixed your problem, learned how to love yourself and brought everyone back. And what did I do? I cried myself to sleep, used to drink till I blacked out and played stupid video games.”

Bruce knew this was serious, they had never talked about this, but the conversation needed to happen, surely he wanted to sleep, but his duty as a husband and lover and best friend was to protect him, even from himself.

And if the conversation was happening at 4am, so be it.

“Thor come here.”

Thor did as he was told, he shifted between Bruce’s arms and rested his head on his chest.

“We all go through tough times, and you had it really tough. Just because you felt weak, that didn’t mean you were. You suffered a lot and I know you still do. I will be always here for you.”

Bruce started caressing Thor’s hair.

“You are the strongest person I know, the weight of a guilt you were never intended to have brought you down for so long, and I know it still does.”

Thor looked up to him.

“I hear your nightmares, I feel your pain from here. It hurts me so much to see you suffer for something that was not your fault. You didn’t have to kill Thanos, no one was looking at you, we were there together, it was everyone’s fault, or nobody’s at all, we get to decide that.”

Bruce kissed Thor’s forehead.

“Thor, we can’t do this to ourselves, no one is looking to blame us, we did our best, we did something. It was meant to end this way. I wish it didn’t, but it was.”

Bruce’s voice started shaking a bit.

“I miss them both so much, Thor. Those two years that I missed, it pains me, I could have spent so much more time with them. But perhaps, if I had, we wouldn’t be here together now, I wouldn’t be like this, and maybe you’d be dead by the hands of your sister.”

“Depression, PTSD, traumatic experiences, they don’t make you weak, Thor. They give you a hell of a battle to fight. You get to fight or not, you decide. I hope you choose to fight with me, cause I do, everyday.” 

“I am here for you everytime you need cry, to yell, I’ll be here, but please, never doubt yourself. You don’t know how amazing you are.”

Thor was tearing up by the end of Bruce’s speech.

“I love you so much Bruce, I love you, I love you, I never wish to be parted from you from this day.”

“I love you too, but did you just quote Pride and Prejudice?” 

Thor chuckled, “you got me Lizzie, I love you most ardently.”

Bruce laughed.

“Now you can finally sleep, thank you for being the best husband I could ask for.”

“You’re welcome.”

A few minutes passed and Bruce called out, “Thor.”

“Hm?”

“I was cold, now I am very warm. I don’t even need a blanket.”

“What?” Thor looked puzzled.

“See, you warmed me up, you are like fire.”


End file.
